Legolas und die Zauberflöte
by cw151
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Legolas auf seinen Streifzügen durch Wald und Flur sich verirrt? g R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** Keine der Figuren gehört mir, sie gehören alle Tolkien. Auch die Kernhandlung der Geschichte ist nicht von mir, sondern von Mozart. Nur die Idee, Tolkien und Mozart zu verbinden, war meine! *g*****

**Anmerkung:** Ein wenig durchgeknallt und strange, aber hoffentlich witzig. Für May, Ales, Shirl, Faith, Finda und Lady Rheena. 

**Erstes Kapitel: Legolas vs. Kankra; feat. erster, zweiter und dritter Nazgul**

****

Es war einmal im Lande Mittelerde, da lebte ein edler Prinz mit namens Legolas. Sein Vater war König des Düsterwaldes und so kam es, dass Legolas, der ein furchtloser Jäger und Kämpfer war, es liebte, weite Streifzüge über die Grenzen des Düsterwaldes hinaus zu unternehmen. Einmal jedoch verirrte er sich auf seiner Jagd, und er fand sich in einer Art Gebirge wieder, das von vielen Höhlen durchzogen war. Alles war finster und überall hingen komische weiße Klebestreifen von der Decke.

Legolas überlegte gerade, ob er wohl im Tesastreifenland gelandet war, als sein geschultes Jägerohr plötzlich eine Bewegung hinter sich vernahm. Als er sich umdrehte, fand er sich plötzlich einer riesigen Spinne gegenüber. Legolas schrie erschrocken auf und tastete nach seinen Pfeilen, doch er musste feststellen, dass er alle Pfeile bereits verschossen hatte. Also nahm er seine Beine in die Hand und versuchte wegzurennen, doch schon bald musste er feststellen, dass das mehr als schwierig war, da man sich dabei ständig bücken musste. Deshalb ließ er seine Beine wieder los und richtete sich wieder auf, um so weiterzurennen was das Zeug hielt. Er hatte eigentlich gedacht, dass er ein ungeschlagener Rennläufer sein müsste nach seinem tage- und nächtelangen Sprint durch Mittelerde zusammen mit Aragorn und Gimli, als sie auf der Suche nach den Hobbits gewesen waren. Doch anscheinend hatte die Spinne ein besseres Joggingprogramm durchgemacht, denn sie holte rasch auf, und als sich Legolas mal wieder seinen Kopf nach hinten wandte, um zu sehen, wie nah seine Verfolgerin schon herangerückt war, rannte er mit dem Kopf gegen einen hervorstehenden Felsblock und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Die Spinne lachte hämisch, als sie sah, wie ihr Opfer nun hilf- und wehrlos zu Boden sank und wollte gerade ihren Giftstachel in Legolas' Bauch versenken, als plötzlich drei große Gestalten in schwarze Mäntel gehüllt neben ihr auftauchten, deren Gesichter nicht zu erkennen waren.

Mit einem schrillen Schrei der einem durch Mark und Bein ging schwangen sie ihre mächtigen Schwerter und erschlugen die Spinne, die auf den leblosen Körper von Legolas fiel und ihm beinahe die Luft abschnürte.

Die drei schwarz gekleideten Gestalten nahmen ihre Kapuzen ab, unter denen durch Helme geschützte Zombieköpfe zum Vorschein kamen. Dann rollten sie unter Ächzen und Stöhnen die riesige Spinne von dem Elbenprinzen herunter und sahen mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen auf ihn herab, was ihre ohnehin schon potthässlichen Gesichter noch mehr verzerrte.

„Was ist denn das für ein Vollidiot? Glaubt ihr, der ist Kankra mit einem leeren Köcher besuchen gekommen oder hat er wohl bei dem Versuch sie zu töten alle Pfeile verschossen, ohne sie auch nur ein einziges Mal zu treffen?", fragte einer von ihnen.

„Keine Ahnung! Blöd ist er allemal, ganz gleich ob er nun einen leeren Köcher dabei hatte oder Kankra nicht mal getroffen hat!", meinte der zweite achselzuckend.

„Ist doch jetzt auch wurscht! Kommt, wir müssen gehen und unserem Herrn Bericht erstatten!", brummte der dritte.

Alle drei wandten sich zum gehen und kurz darauf waren sie auch schon verschwunden.

to be continued


	2. Gollum und suizidgefährdete Jungfrauen

Zweites Kapitel: Gollum und Suizidgefährdete Jungfrauen

Kurz darauf wachte Legolas wieder auf und rieb sich stöhnend seinen brummenden Schädel. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die (eigentlich ja  tote) Spinne und mit einem Schrei sprang er wieder auf die Beine. Sich hektisch nach einem Fluchtweg umsehend, bemerkte er auf einmal, dass die Spinne überhaupt keine Anstalten machte, ihn zu fressen oder ihn anzufallen und dass er außerdem in einer großen Lache Blut stand, welches aus ihrem Bauch hervorquoll und entsetzlich stank.

Er überzeugte sich vorsichtig davon, dass die Spinne auch wirklich tot war. Dann seufzte er einmal erleichtert und sah an sich herunter, wobei er feststellen musste, dass er voller Blut und Schmutz war.

„Na toll!", murmelte er angewidert. „Vielleicht sollte ich noch ein Bad nehmen, bevor ich nach Hause zurückkehre. So kann ich mir Haldir auf gar keinen Fall angeln. Wenn ich mich so an ihn ranmache, reist er wahrscheinlich schon früher ab und geht zurück nach Lorien!"

Dann sah er wieder auf die Spinne.

„Was ist eigentlich passiert? Wer hat mich wohl vor ihr gerettet?", fragte er sich, als er auf einmal eine seltsam klingende Stimme vernahm:

_Der kleine Gollum sind wir ja,_

_stets lustig, heiter, hopsassa! _

_Als stinkender Gollum sind wir bekannt, _

_bei Elb und Mensch, im ganzen Land!_

Gleich darauf erschien hinter einem Felsen eine merkwürdig aussehende Gestalt. Sie ging oder vielmehr hopste auf allen vieren im Kreis herum, während sie vor sich hinsummte.

Legolas fasste sich ein Herz trat auf ihn zu.

„Heda, du.... du.... was auch immer du bist, sag, wer bist du?", fragte er laut, seine Prinzenwürde wieder zurückgewinnend.

Die Gestalt erschrak und stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus, wobei sie sich mit dem Rücke an die nächste Felswand drückte. Dann schien er sich wieder zu fangen.

„Gollum!", sagte er dann vorsichtig.

„Gesundheit! Also, was ist dein Name?", fragte Legolas ein wenig höflicher.

„Nein, Gollum hat nicht geniest! Gollum ist der Name!", erwiderte Gollum verärgert.

„Oh, entschuldige bitte!", sagte Legolas. „Weißt du, wo wir uns hier befinden?"

„In den Schattengebirgen natürlich!", kam es von Gollum unwillig.

„In den Schattengebirgen?", echote Legolas.

„Ja, du weißt schon, im Osten, in Mordor?!", erwiderte Gollum ein wenig genervt und bewegte sich ein Stückchen von der Wand weg.

„Und wem gehört dieses Land?", fragte Legolas.

„Keine Ahnung!", entgegnete Gollum. „Wir interessieren uns nicht dafür, solange wir hier ungestört leben können!"

„Und wo genau wohnst du?", fragte Legolas weiter.

„In einer Höhle an einem Fluss!", erwiderte Gollum.

„Und wovon lebst du?"

„Wir leben von essen und trinken, wie alle anderen Hobbitsssse auch!", erwiderte Gollum nun mehr als unwillig. „Wir fangen Fische und bringen sie dann dem Herrscher. Dafür bekommen wir essen und trinken!"

„Herrscher? Sitzt Sauron etwa immer noch in seinem Alterswohnsitz?", dachte Legolas.

Dann fiel ihm die Spinne wieder ein und er fragte: „Hast du die Spinne getötet?"

„Spinne?" Gollums Stimme war einige Oktaven höher gerutscht.

„Ja, hier, die hier! Hast du sie umgebracht?", fragte Legolas.

Plötzlich blitzten Gollums Augen auf.

„Ja, ja, wir haben sie getötet!", brüstete er sich stolz.

„Aber du hast doch gar kein Schwert!", hakte Legolas misstrauisch nach.

„Das...äh.... liegt unter der Schlange!", erwiderte Gollum hastig.

Legolas wollte sich gerade bei ihm bedanken, als plötzlich wieder ein schriller Schrei zu hören war und aus dem Schatten der Felswand die drei Gestalten von vorhin wieder auftauchten. 

Sowohl Legolas als auch Gollum hielten sich bei dem Schrei die Ohren zu.

„Gollum!", herrschte der erste ihn an.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, _dir _unsere Heldentaten zuzusprechen!", kam es von dem zweiten.

„Wir waren es nämlich, die die Spinne töteten!", fügte der dritte hinzu. Er gab Gollum einen Stoß, sodass dieser gegen einen Stein geworfen wurde. 

Dann wandten sich die drei wieder Legolas zu.

„Unser Herrscher Sauron sendet dir ein Bild seiner Adoptivtochter Eowyn!", sagte der erste und hielt Legolas ein kleines Bild hin.

„Sie wird von einem bösen Zauberer gefangen gehalten!", erklärte der zweite.

Legolas warf einen Blick auf das Bild und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Na ja, hübsch muss man sie ja nicht unbedingt nennen, oder?", sagte er zweifelnd.

„Das ist Geschmackssache!", erwiderte der zweite Nazgul.

„Und wieso wird sie gefangen gehalten?", fragte Legolas. „Ich habe sie mal getroffen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie adoptiert wurde. Sie schien mir schon relativ erwachsen!"

„Na ja, weißt du, nachdem dieser Mensch mit den fettigen Haaren- ich kann mich gerade nicht  an seinen Namen erinnern- der dann König geworden ist, du weißt schon- nachdem er ihre Liebe zurückwies und diese Elbin da geheiratet hat, ging  es Eowyn nicht so gut und unser Herrscher beschloss, sie zu adoptieren. Unglücklicherweise stellte sich heraus, dass sie schon immer ein wenig.... schwermütig gewesen war und das durch diese Sache mit diesem Waldläufer nur verschlimmert wurde. Sie wollte ihre Ohren unbedingt spitz haben und hatte sämtliche Schönheitschirurgen in ganz Mittelerde aufgesucht. Doch alle wollten ihr nicht helfen und so kam es, dass sie mehr oder weniger suizidgefährdet wurde, da sie vor allem nicht als Jungfrau enden wollte. Und nun hat dieser böse Zauberer sie auch noch geraubt!", erklärte der dritte Nazgul.

Der erste überreichte Legolas eine silberne Flöte.

„Das ist eine Zauberflöte!", erklärte er. „Sie wird dich schützen!"

„Kann ich nicht lieber neue Pfeile haben oder einen neuen Bogen? Als ich in Lothlorien war, habe ich einen neuen Bogen bekommen und irgendwie vertraue ich auch eher auf einen Bogen als auf eine Flöte!", sagte Legolas skeptisch. „Außerdem, weshalb sollte ich diese Eowyn befreien?"

In diesem Moment erscholl ein lauter Donner. Gollum warf sich auf den Boden und vergrub den Kopf in seinen Armen, während Legolas sich plötzlich Sauron gegenüber fand.

To be continued


	3. Sauron, besorgter Vater und Spaziergänge...

**Drittes Kapitel: Sauron, ein besorgter Vater und Spaziergänger**

Es war vollkommen dunkel geworden und das Grollen des Donners hallte von den Wänden der vielen Höhlen wieder. Gollum verschwand jammernd und jaulend hinter einem Steinhaufen. Die drei Nazgul gingen in die Knie, als Sauron hustend aus einem Wirbel aus Rauch hervortrat und sich Asche vom Gewand klopfte.

 Dann wandte er sich Legolas zu, der ihn teils ängstlich, teils skeptisch musterte.

„Nun, edeler Jüngling (ich weiß natürlich nicht wirklich ob du noch einer bist), du hast das Bild meiner armen gefangenen Adoptivtochter bewundert!", begann er mit tiefer Stimme.

„Bewundert ist zu viel gesagt!", warf Legolas ein.

Sauron machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung.

„Wie dem auch sei, du hast das Bild angesehen, und du kannst ihr Retter sein. Du kannst sie aus den Fängen des schrecklichen Gandalf befreien und sie mir zurückbringen! Als Belohnung wird sie auf immer dein sein!", verkündete Sauron feierlich.

„Und was ist, wenn ich nicht an ihr interessiert bin? Sie ist nicht wirklich...mein Typ!", fragte Legolas.

Die Nazgul klirrten ein wenig mit ihren Schwertern und Rüstungen.

Legolas schluckte. „OK, ich habe verstanden. Aber glaubt ihr wirklich, Gandalf sei böse? Ich war mal eine Zeit lang mit ihm unterwegs und da war er immer sehr gut und freundlich!"

Sauron schnaubte genervt. „Saruman war einst auch ein angesehener, großer Zauberer und doch wandte er sich dem Bösen zu!", sagte er.

Das leuchtete Legolas ein.

„Also, du wirst Eowyn befreien und sie wieder zu mir zurückbringen. Und wenn du schon dabei bist, kannst du mir auch seinen Stab mitbringen.", schloss Sauron.

„Seinen Stab?", fragte Legolas verwirrt. „Wieso denn das?"

Sauron räusperte sich. „Weil....äh....weil ich schon immer auch mal einen so schönen Spazierstock haben wollte!", erwiderte Sauron. „Und ich finde, dafür, dass mir Gandalf meine Tochter klaute, darf ich auch gerne einen Tribut fordern! Nun geh und bring mir meine Tochter wieder!"

Mit einem weiteren Hustanfall verschwand Sauron wieder in einer Rauchsäule.

Legolas drehte sich zu den Nazgul um.

„Na gut, ich soll also diese Eowyn befreien. Und wie komme ich dahin, wo Gandalf sie gefangen hält?", fragte er.

„Gollum wird dir helfen, den Weg zu finden. Haltet euch nord-westlich, dann werdet ihr nach Isengard kommen!", erwiderte einer der Nazgul.

„Nach Isengard? Hat da nicht vorher Saruman gewohnt?", fragte Legolas.

„Ja- Gandalf fand den Turm so gemütlich und wohnt jetzt selber darin.", erklärte der zweite Nazgul.

Der dritte Nazgul wandte sich an Gollum.

„Du wirst ihn begleiten. Hier hast du ein Glockenspiel. Es wird dir in manch schweren Situationen helfen."

Gollum nahm das Glockenspiel vorsichtig in die Hände und betrachtete es mit funkelnden Augen.

„Meins! Mein Eigen! Mein Schatzzzzzzzzz!", flüsterte er.

„Ja, dein Eigen. Und jetzt tu mir den Gefallen, bevor du wieder einen deiner Mein-Anfälle bekommst, steh auf und geh mit Legolas nach Isengard!", unterbrach ihn der dritte Nazgul.

„Ja, und haltet Ausschau nach den drei Hobbits. Sie werden euch den Weg weisen können!", fügte der erste Nazgul hinzu.

Legolas und Gollum verabschiedeten sich von den drei Nazgul und machten sich dann auf den Weg nach Isengard.

To be continued


	4. Dr psych Elrond und Patientin Eowyn

**Viertes Kapitel: Dr. psych. Elrond und Patientin Eowyn**

Währendessen in Isengard:

Eowyn saß allein und traurig in einem Gemach ganz hoch oben in der Spitze des Turms von Isengard. Sie hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was geschah und wieso sie dort festgehalten wurde. Gandalf hatte kaum mit ihr gesprochen und ihre Fragen nicht beantwortet. Es fehlte ihr an nichts; eine Menge Diener kümmerte sich um ihr Wohl. Sie brachten ihr alles, was sie wünschte, Speisen und Getränke und wenn Eowyn Aggressionen bekam, war immer jemand da, der mit ihr einen kleinen Schwertkampf kämpfte um sie zu beruhigen. Leider bekam sie Schwerter nur in Anwesenheit anderer in die Hände und man hatte alles spitze aus ihrer Reichweite gebracht.

Sogar einen Psychotherapeuten hatte man ihretwegen eingestellt. Er hieß Elrond und war der Vater von Arwen, der Elbin, die Eowyn den Mann weggeschnappt hatte, und das machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher. Obwohl sie täglich stundenlange Sitzungen hatte, befielen Eowyn immer noch Wutanfälle auf die meistens wirkungslose Selbstmordversuche folgten. Sie konnte sich nicht einmal aus dem Fenster stürzen, da diese mit Gittern versehen waren. Zudem hatte auch Elrond gelegentlich seine Wutanfälle, die wohl mit Arwens Entscheidung, Aragorn zu heiraten, zu tun hatten und war deshalb oft keine sehr große Hilfe, da er während seiner Anfälle wüst auf die Menschen schimpfte. So musste Eowyn Tag ein, Tag aus in ihrem Zimmer sitzen und warten, warten und warten.

Außerdem gab es da noch ein Problem: Der Aufseher der Dienerschaft, Boromir, war hinter ihr her. Auch wenn sie sich manchmal nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als nicht als alte Jungfer zu enden, wies sie Boromir immer wieder zurück. Boromir hatte fast genauso fettige Haare wie Aragorn, doch bei Aragorn hatten sie immer gut ausgesehen. Obwohl er mehr als unmusikalisch war und keine besondere Stellung in Gondor mehr innehatte, blies Boromir ständig auf seinem Horn. Außerdem hatte Eowyn ihn mehrmals besiegt, was nicht unbedingt bewirkte, dass er dasselbe Ansehen bei ihr genoss wir Aragorn. Überhaupt war Boromir blöde und langweilig und nur Aragorn ein toller Hecht.

Boromir, seinerseits, wollte  sich die ständige Ablehnung seiner Liebe zu Eowyn nicht gefallen lassen, und da er es leid war, immerzu von ihr mit Aragorn verglichen zu werden, was ziemlich an seinem Selbstbewusstsein kratzte, packte er eines Tages die Gelegenheit am Schopf. Als Eowyn wieder einmal versuchte, zumindest ein paar Stockwerke tiefer zu gelangen, um sich dort aus dem Fenster zu stürzen, wo es keine Gitter gab, gelang es ihm, sie aufzuhalten und sie wieder nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu schleppen.

„Also, Aragorn ist ja viel sportlicher. Der würde nicht schnaufen wie ein Ackergaul wenn er mich ein paar Stufen rauftragen müsste! Und schwitzen wie ein Schwein müsste er auch nicht!", spottete Eowyn, als Boromir sie auf ihr Bett hievte.

Das war zuviel für den sensiblen Boromir. Er rief nach den Dienern, dass sie ihm Stricke bringen sollten. Mit diesen wollte er Eowyn fesseln. Doch Eowyn wehrte sich mit Leibeskräften, da sie die Stricke für etwas anderes benutzen wollte. Schließlich wurde es Boromir zu bunt und er schubste sie auf den Boden, wo sie regungslos liegen blieb. Gerade, als Boromir ihr die Fesseln anlegen wollte, hörte er ein Geräusch hinter sich.

Gollum hatte sich von Legolas getrennt und war vorausgerannt, da er nicht auf die „garssssssstigen Hobitssssssse" warten wollte, wie er sagte.

So kam er vor Legolas nach Isengard. Er sah, wir groß der Turm war und das man von ganz oben sicherlich eine schöne Aussicht hatte, und so beschloss er, sich nach ganz oben zu begeben. Er stahl sich an den Wachen vorbei immer weiter die Treppe hinauf und kam so schließlich in das Gemach Eowyns.

Als er dort Boromir entdeckte, der sich wild schnaubend und wütend über Eowyn gebeugt hatte, erschrak er zutiefst.

Boromir erschrak seinerseits vor Gollum, der fürchterlich nach Fisch stank und auf allen Vieren kroch.

Als sie einander sahen, schrieen sie beide laut auf. Gollum sprang hinter einen Sessel, während Boromir kreischend und brüllend die Treppe hinunter lief, immer wieder in sein Horn blasend.

Nachdem er verschwunden war, wagte sich Gollum wieder aus seinem Versteck hervor und bemerkte Eowyn, die immer noch auf dem Boden lag und nun langsam wieder zu  Bewusstsein kam. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie wieder nicht tot war, schlug sie mit der Faust wütend auf den Boden. Gollum hatte unterdessen dass garssssstige Elbenseil unter dem Sessel verschwinden lassen. Erst jetzt bemerkte Eowyn die kleine Gestalt neben sich. Gollum sah Eowyn an und erkannte, dass es sie war, die sie suchten.

„Kommt mit, Herrin! Gollum wird Euch nach draußen führen!", sagte er und sprang munter voran.

„Aber wohin? Wer bist du? Wer hat dich geschickt?", fragte Eowyn misstrauisch.

„Wir sind Gollum. Wir bringen Euch zum Elbenprinzen der Euch retten soll und Euch nach Hause bringen!", erwiderte Gollum ungeduldig und winkte mit der Hand.

„Kommt!"

Eowyn stand auf und folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter. Doch als sie kurz vor dem Ausgang waren- Gollum hatte Eowyn am Rock gepackt, sodass sie nicht aus den Fenstern hatte springen können- standen sie auf einmal lauter Dienern und Wachen gegenüber, allen voran Boromir.

Da fiel Gollum sein Glockenspiel wieder ein und er ließ es klingen. Etwas seltsames geschah. Alle Diener und Wachen begannen zu tanzen und ein Lied zu singen. Es klang sehr seltsam, irgendetwas von „schlag mich, baby, noch einmal" kam darin vor. Auf jeden Fall waren alle gezwungen zu tanzen und tanzten auf und davon.

Doch auch dieses Mal kamen Eowyn und Gollum nicht weit. Kaum hatten sie den Vorhof betreten, als laute Posaunen zu hören waren, die Gandalf ankündigten und gleich darauf waren die beiden von lauter Priestern und Zauberern umringt. 


	5. Das Heimatmuseum Isengard

**Fünftes Kapitel: Das Heimatmuseum Isengard**

Legolas war unterdessen durch den Fangorn geirrt und hielt nach den drei Hobbits Ausschau. Als er sich bereits dem westlichen Waldesrand näherte, erblickte er auf einmal drei kleine Gestalten in den Ästen eines Baums liegen und schlafen.

„He, ihr da oben!", rief er laut.

Die drei Hobbits schraken hoch, wobei sie sich die Köpfe an den Ästen, die über ihnen hingen stießen. Einer von ihnen verlor das Gleichgewicht und griff nach den beiden anderen. Er zog sie mit sich und alle drei landeten schreiend als ein seltsames Knäuel aus rudernden Armen, strampelnden Beinen und Umhängen vor Legolas auf dem Boden.

„Pippin, du Tolpatsch! Reicht es es nicht, wenn du dich selbst immer wieder in den Dreck beförderst ?", vernahm man eine aufgebrachte Stimme aus dem Haufen.

„Tut mir leid, Merry, ehrlich!", antwortete eine dumpfe Stimme. „Könntest du dann bitte von meinem Gesicht runtergehen? Danke!"

Die drei rappelten sich auf und ihre Gesichter begannen zu leuchten, als sie den Elbenprinzen vor sich stehen sahen.

„Legolas!", rief Frodo fröhlich und umarmte ihn.

„Was machst du denn hier?", fragte er dann undeutlich, da aufgrund seiner Größe bei der Umarmung sein Gesicht an Legolas' Bauch gedrückt wurde.

„Ich soll Eowyn befreien. Man hat mir gesagt, ihr wüsstet, wie ich nach Isengard kommen kann!", erwiderte Legolas.

„Ja, wissen wir. Komm, wir führen dich hin! Aber sag mal, wieso befreist du denn Eowyn? Ich dachte sie sei.... nicht unbedingt dein Typ!", sagte Frodo schelmisch grinsend.

„Ja, eigentlich schon, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte. Wo ist denn Sam, dein Schatten? Der weicht dir doch sonst nie zur Seite!" Legolas sah sich suchend um.

„Aber hier bin ich doch!", ertönte es vom Boden her.

Legolas senkte seinen Blick und sah Frodos Schatten Sam dort liegen.

„Hallo!"

Sam winkte ihm zu und auch Legolas begrüßte ihn.

Dann führten die Hobbits ihn nach Isengard. Bevor Legolas den Garten von Isengard betrat, hielt Merry ihn zurück.

„Lass uns dir einen Rat geben: Sei standhaft, duldsam und verschwiegen!", sagte er feierlich.

Legolas hob verständnislos eine Augenbraue.

„Was?", fragte er verwirrt.

Auch die anderen beiden Hobbit sahen Merry verwundert an.

„Na ja, ich wollte halt nur irgendetwas weises sagen!", verteidigte sich Merry mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Danke!", sagte Legolas skeptisch.

„Bis dann!"

Die Hobbits verabschiedeten sich und waren plötzlich verschwunden.

Legolas betrat den Garten von Isengard und sah sich um. Alles war sehr gepflegt, und der Turm in der Mitte war mittlerweile weiß gestrichen worden. Er seufzte und machte sich auf zum Turm. 

„Ich werde das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen und dann wieder nach Düsterwald verschwinden!", murmelte er genervt vor sich hin, während er durch den Garten stiefelte. „Ich hoffe, Haldir ist noch nicht abgereist!"

Schließlich stand er vor drei Pforten. Auf den beiden äußeren stand „Vernunft" und „Natur". Legolas beschloss, es einmal bei der Pforte „Natur/Erfrischungsräume" zu versuchen, doch als er klopfte,  schrie eine Stimme von drinnen: „Hau ab! Es ist niemand zu Hause!"

„Unfair!", murmelte Legolas, während er sich der Pforte „Vernunft/Beschwerden" zu wandte. „Die wollten mich doch nur nicht reinlassen!"

Doch als er an der Pforte „Vernunft/Beschwerden" klopfte, ertönte auch hier eine Stimme: „Verzieh dich! Du kommst hier schon gar nicht rein!"

Beleidigt ging Legolas zur Dritten Pforte.

„Du kommst hier schon gar nicht rein!", äffte er die Stimme nach.

Als er an der dritten Pforte mit der Aufschrift „Weisheit/Information" klopfte, kam gleich darauf ein alter Priester an einem Krückstock heraus.

„Was willst du, Fremdling?", fragte er mit krächzender, geheimnisvoll klingender Stimme. „Ich seh's dir an, du trägst finstere Rachegedanken in dir!"

„Na ja, nicht gerade finstere Rachegedanken. Eher schmutzige, wenn ich an einen bestimmten anderen Elben denke. Wie kommt Ihr darauf, dass ich Rachegedanken hätte?", erwiderte Legolas.

„Keine Ahnung, eigentlich ist das ja die Standardbegrüßung!", sagte der Priester und seine Stimme klang nun mehr oder weniger normal und er stellte sich aufrecht hin.

„Also, herzlich Willkommen in Isengard! Wenn Ihr dem Weg links folgt, gelangt Ihr in den Museums-Teil, wo Ihr unter anderem alte Orkrüstungen ausgestellt findet und einen Teil der Uruk-Hai-Manufaktur besichtigen könnt. Der Weg rechts führt in den modernen Teil Isengards, wo auch der hohe Gandalf residiert. Allerdings ist dieser Teil derzeit geschlossen, wegen der Mittagspause. Ab 14.30 Uhr steht Euch dieser Flügel jedoch wieder zur Verfügung. Das Isengardcafé mit leckeren kulinarischen Genüssen aus ganz Mittelerde findet Ihr direkt gerade aus. Auskünfte und Führer erhaltet Ihr bei mir. Gruppenrabatt gibt es bei mehr als acht Personen!", rasselte der Priester herunter. „Möchtet Ihr eine Eintrittskarte?"

„Äh, eigentlich bin ich auf der Suche nach Eowyn und Gandalf.", sagte Legolas verwirrt.

„Ach so, da braucht Ihr aber trotzdem eine Eintrittskarte. Seid Ihr älter als 2000 Jahre?", fragte der Priester und holte einige Karten hervor.

„Ja", erwiderte Legolas verdutzt. „Wieso?"

„Dann gilt für Euch bereits der Seniorenrabatt. 1,40 MG (Mittelerde-Gulden) statt 1,50 MG!"

Legolas kramte in seinen Taschen. Zum Glück hatte ihm sein Vater gestern erst wieder sein monatliches Taschengeld gegeben.

„Was wollt Ihr denn bei Eowyn und Gandalf?", fragte der Priester, während Legolas ihm das Geld in die Hand zählte.

„Ich muss Eowyn befreien und sie wieder zu ihrem Vater bringen!", gab  Legolas bereitwillig Auskunft.

Der Priester nickte.

„Ach so, ja, die Frau die sich ständig umbringen will!", sagte der Priester.

„Also hat sie es noch nicht geschafft?", fragte Legolas.

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Gandalf schützt sie davor, wo es nur geht. Er passt sehr gut auf sie auf!", entgegnete der Priester.

„Was? Ich dachte er sei so böse!", fragte Legolas.

„Böse, nein! Im Gegenteil, er ist sehr nett. Wahrscheinlich hat Sauron Euch diesen Mist eingeredet. Er versucht es immer wieder!", sagte der Priester.

Legolas war jedoch noch nicht ganz überzeugt und verabschiedete sich von dem Priester und machte sich auf zum modernen Teil Isengards.


	6. Das Ziel des Lebens

**Sechstes Kapitel: Das Ziel des Lebens**

Die Priester stellten sich in einem Kreis um Gollum und Eowyn auf, die erleichtert bzw. verärgert feststellten, dass die Priester keine Schwerter trugen. Dann teilte sich der Kreis, und Gandalf kam mit majestätischen Schritten auf die beiden Flüchtlinge zu. Sogar Eowyn lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als der mächtige Zauberer vor ihr stand und sie mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue ansah.

„Ja ja, ok, wir wollten fliehen!", sagte sie genervt.

Gollum zupfte sie am Kleid. „Psst, meine Herrin, nichts verraten!"

Doch Eowyn brachte ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen und Gollum versteckte sich hinter ihrem Rock.

Doch bevor Gandalf etwas erwidern konnte, kam Boromir in den Kreis gestürzt, Legolas an dessen Haaren hinter sich her ziehend.

„Gandalf, mein Herr, diesen Halunken habe ich auf dem Weg hierher aufgelesen. Er kam vom Eingang, obwohl gerade Mittagspause ist!", rief Boromir anklagend.

„Boromir, nenn' meinen Freund und deinen Ex-Gefährten nie wieder einen Halunken!", donnerte Gandalf, sodass Boromir ganz klein wurde.

„Ja, mein Herr!", erwiderte er kleinlaut.

Gandalf wandte sich Legolas zu.

„So, und du wurdest also hierher geschickt, um Eowyn zu befreien?", fragte er.

„Ja, stimmt!", erwiderte Legolas. „Übrigens finde ich es voll schade, dass du böse geworden bist!"

„Ich? Böse geworden? Nein! Ich doch nicht! Hat Sauron das erzählt?", fragte Gandalf erstaunt.

„Ja, hat er, und ich glaube ihm. Wieso solltest du Eowyn sonst hier gefangen halten?", erwiderte Legolas und reckte das Kinn.

„Glaubst du denn, es würde ihr in Mordor, wo immer eine so düstere Stimmung herrscht, besser gehen? Legolas, sie ist suizidgefährdet! Und das kann nur durch Liebe geheilt werden!"

Gandalf grinste und zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu.

„Wie jetzt? Nein, he, da verstehst du aber was ganz falsch! Ich bin doch nicht in Eowyn verliebt! Ich wurde dazu gezwungen, sie zu befreien!", wehrte Legolas hastig ab.

„Ja ja, genau, ich weiß schon Legolas! Das ihr Elben aber auch nie zu euren Gefühlen stehen könnt!" Gandalf schüttelte den Kopf.

Legolas wollte gerade wieder etwas erwidern, als Gandalf auch schon fortfuhr:

„Wenn du Eowyn haben willst, dann musst du ein paar Prüfungen durchstehen!"

Er winkte zwei Priester zu sich, die Legolas und Gollum in einen abgelegeneren Teil Isengards brachten, wo sich eine Höhle befand.

Darin angekommen, sagten sie: „Denke hier über deine Lebensziele nach!"

Sie ließen Legolas und Gollum allein zurück. Gollum verkroch sich in eine Ecke.

„So eine hässliche Höhle! Ganz modrig und schaurig und garsssstig..." Vor sich hin murmelnd zog er sein Glockenspiel heraus und betrachtete es mit glänzenden Augen.

Legolas sah ihn seufzend an und blickte sich dann um. Die Höhle war feucht und die Fackel, die ihnen Licht spendete, war in der Dunkelheit kaum von Nutzen.

„Na toll, super Legolas, was hast du dir da nur wieder eingebrockt! Lebensziele! Ha! Ich sag einfach dass, was Daddy auch immer sagt, dann passt das sicher schon!"

Er versuchte, sich die Zeit damit zu vertreiben, mit Gollum ein paar Ratespiele zu spielen, doch der hatte nur Augen für sein Glockenspiel, sodass Legolas es bald aufgab und ihn aus Langeweile mit Kieselsteinen bewarf, bis die Priester wiederkamen.

„Was also sind deine Lebensziele?", fragte einer von ihnen Legolas.

„Weisheit, Liebe und Gerechtigkeit!", antwortete Legolas wie aus der Pistole geschossen, wobei er sich an die vielen Moralpredigten seines Vater erinnerte.

„Aber wahre Liebe gibt es nur unter Männern!", fügte er noch hinzu und zwinkerte, doch die Priester sahen ihn nur zweifelnd an.

Der zweite Priester wandte sich Gollum zu.

„Und was sind deine Lebensziele?", fragte er.

„Mein Schatzzzzzzzzzzzzz!", kam es von Gollum.

„Und was noch?", fragte der Priester genervt.

„Rohen Fisch!", erwiderte Gollum.

„Sonst noch was?"

„Eine Frau!"

Legolas und die zwei Priester starrten ihn an.

„Alleine ist es immer so langweilig!", verteidigte der sich.

Die Priester sahen Legolas an, der die Schultern zuckte.

„Na, dann kommt, ihr beiden, zur nächsten Prüfung!"


End file.
